


Thats What I Like

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Chapters? Whoa, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, None of this is betad, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: You tease Dan a lot on a day to day basis.





	1. Chapter 1

You tease Dan a lot on a day to day basis.

You do your best to keep it playful and lighthearted, never pushing your boundary. Your favourite thing to do is casually add the words "you fuckin' hippy" on the end of a sentence when talking to him or poke fun at his decision to wear a hat, a scarf, thick khaki jacket, a hoodie, a flannel shirt and a casual printed t-shirt despite the hot Californian weather.

However today, you have found a new favourite thing to do. Dan has piqued your interest with a particular sentence. As he and Arin leave the Grump room on a break between episodes, whilst making yourself a coffee and a _Pot Noodle_ , you hear - completely out of context - "that's what daddy likes," followed by a stream of laughter from him and Arin. You raise your eyebrow and stop stirring your noodles for a second as they walk through the kitchen. Arin grabs a can of something from the fridge, tossing it to Dan, before taking one for himself.

"Lunch, hm?" he asks, peering over your shoulder as he opens his can. He taps twice on the lid before cracking it open, it popping and hissing loudly, "Smells good, what is it?"

You shrug, glancing over your shoulder at him, " _Pot Noodle_. Do you like them? Is that what daddy likes?"

He laughs, the drink in his mouth muffling the noise. He covers his lips with the back of his wrist and turns away from you as you grin at him, "Well, are you gonna answer me?"

Arin leans against the counter as Dan swallows and splutters on his beverage, his wicked smile matching yours. He nudges your elbow and raises an eyebrow, joining in himself, "Dan, c'mon, you gotta answer. You gotta tell her what daddy likes."

Dan clears his throat loudly and you turn with your noodles in hand, mirroring Arin's stance against the counter and watching Dan's face as he replies with a deep and smooth, "Yeah babygirl, that's what daddy likes."

\--

You sit at your desk, focused. Your right foot is tapping gently to the beat of your music as you work on whatever it is you need to get done for today's deadline. Out of your peripheral vision you see Dan enter the space with a coffee in hand. He places the takeaway cup down on a side table and shrugs off his leather jacket, hanging it up before rummaging through one of the breast pockets to retrieve a hairtie before tying his hair back from his face in a low ponytail. Dan picks his coffee back up and tugs his phone out of his pocket, making his way through the office. Once he's passed you, you take your headphones off and sling them around your neck, swivelling in your chair slightly.

"Hey, Dan?" you call to him, pausing your music as you do so. He looks up from his mobile and smiles to you as he locks it in his hand.

"Yo," he responds, doubling back on himself slightly.

You grin and point vaguely at your computer screen, "Could you do me a favour and give this a quick look over? I just want an opinion on it, y'know? If you're not like-... busy or anything, that is."

He strides over to you, steps long and easy, "I've got ten minutes, I can take a look- no problem," he bends at the hip and looks over your shoulder at the file, eyes carefully scanning your work. He reaches forward and navigates your work with the arrow keys, long fingers clacking loudly on your keyboard. He hums in his throat as he stands up straight again and pats your shoulder with a large hand.

"Looks good to me,"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's to a high standard- as usual-"

"So daddy likes it?"

He stops his sentence dead and looks down at you, looking one-hundred-and-fifty percent fed up of your shit. You can't help the laugh that escapes you and clap your hands together, leaning back in your chair. He takes your headphones off of you, placing them on the desk calmly before spinning you hard in your chair, laughing as he walks away.

"Get back to work, dumbass."

\--

Arin leans against the side of your car. The two of you had just left the building together, casually chatting about up and coming projects, episodes and schedules. Your hand lingers on the plastic of the door handle as your car unlocks and Arin looks at you for a little too long, a little too quiet.

"What is it, Boss-man?" you ask, popping the door open a little and throwing your bag onto the passenger seat.

Arin shrugs, crossing his legs at his ankle, flip flops slapping against the heel of his foot in almost a comical manner, "Dan was telling me something between recording today and I thought that maybe I should bring it up with you,"

You furrow your eyebrows slightly, tucking your hair behind your ear, "Oh?"

"What's-... Hear me out here, alright? What's with this whole.... _daddy_  thing you keep doing? Is something going on with you two here or-...?" He asks. His tone is upfront but his delivery is sensitive and you can't help but laugh.

"Am I dragging this gag out too long?" you question. He shrugs one shoulder, "There's nothing going on, Arin. I just heard him say _'that's what daddy likes'_ and so for the past like... two weeks I've been playing on it,"

Arin pushes himself away from your car and pulls his keys out of his pocket, "Alright. Thanks for filling me in. Just be careful, 'cause between you and me-" he pauses as he heads towards his own vehicle, turning one-eighty as he walks, "Daddy likes it."

It fuels you with a whole load of something else. A new kind of mischief to play with. The whole drive home, all you can think about is the new, flirty teasing that you can somewhat weaponise, toy with and take advantage of. You wonder if you'd be pushing it a step too far, as you unlock the mail box of your apartment and sift through the junk, barely reading the envelopes as your mind reels.

\--

You find yourself pushing it. You change his contact in your phone from 'Danny Avidan' to 'Daddy Avidan', making sure that you leave your phone unlocked on your contacts around him. You watch his face as he double takes at your screen, raising an eyebrow and flickering his eyes between you and your phone. He doesn't mention it. You accidentally send him the water droplets emoji with zero context before deciding that's a fun thing to do on purpose. He doesn't really mention that either. Vernon says you're playing with fire and you tell him that you're alright with getting burned.

Dan alternates between being cagey around you and being extremely suave. There is no inbetween, every day Dan. It's either 30-year-old-virgin Dan or Danny Sexbang and you find it incredibly entertaining. His face flushes, he runs a hand through his hair or rubs the back of his neck and struggles to find words to string together, a goofy and awkward smile slapped across his face. Or, on the flip side, he'll stand just a touch too close, snake an arm around your waist and hold you lightly, looking at you with dark seductive eyes and his voice dropping just a tone lower, a smirk often following his sentences. Sometimes he'll wink at you from across the office and bite his lip, other times he'll dip his head and avoid eye contact.

Almost a month in to your little game and you wonder if you've pushed him just a tad too far. It's a Thursday and Dan has stayed behind in the office to have a designated workspace. A productive zone. You'd overheard him talking about it, saying that if he went home and tried to work, he'd procrastinate. His home hasn't been a very good place for productivity this past week. You had both idly called out your goodbyes as people left, leaving you two in the quiet.

You lean back in your chair and stretch your arms above you, groaning quietly as you watch your computer shut down. You crack your knuckles and twist your neck before standing, peering over to where Dan is sat to see him finishing up his own work. You shoulder your bag and collect your keys from your desk before sliding your way over to him.

"Hey," you say, quietly.

"Hey," Dan replies, removing his headphones from his ears and fixing up his hair.

"Can I-, uh... Can I talk to you about something?"

His eyes meet yours, they're bright but strained and his brow furrows slightly, "Uh, sure?"

You lean against the desk and let your bag slump from your shoulder, "I, uh, I just wanted to ask if I've run for too long with this little mockery, y'know?"

Dan leans back in his chair, causing it to roll backwards away from you slightly. His feet are firmly planted on the floor, so he doesn't go far. His head tilts to the left a little, "What do you mean?"

"I-... the-" you stumble, "The ' _that's what daddy likes_ ', thing."

He shrugs and laughs, "It's whatever,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He stands and pats his pockets, silently checking he has everything.

"Really, though? I mean, you've been a little weird with me lately."

Dan smiles wide, one hand waving nonchalantly and the other pocketing itself, "It's whatever, babygirl."

Neither of you move. You just hold eye contact for a moment, trying to read eachother. His grin stays put and your own mouth stretches into a slow smile with a few too many teeth. You stand solidly and you're closer to him than you'd expected but you roll with it, your right hand grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to you. Your left hand meets the back of his neck just before you press your lips to his and you feel his laugh before you really hear it. His free hand moves to your waist and he unpockets the other to cup your jaw, kissing you back firmly. He pulls you close to him and kisses you deeply and honestly, you're shocked.

You pull back from him, slowly stepping away and letting go of him. He smiles at you, looking you over and you swallow hard.

"Maybe we should go." He says.

"Separate ways?" You ask.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

And you do. You leave the office in silence, lock up and head off. You don't talk about it at all, but the air feels clearer over the next couple days. You decide teasing him this week is off the agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

You feel as though the tables have turned since that moment of stupidity in the office.

You've changed Dan's contact back to what it used to be and reverted back to your old shenanigan's. Dan, however, has upped his game. He sends you the tongue emoji, the eggplant, the peach, the water droplets all at random intervals throughout the day, throughout the week. He's changed your contact to 'Babygirl' - playing your game of  _oops I left my phone unlocked._

He'll wink at you, lick or bite his lips, sometimes even let out a low growl or whistle of appreciation when you walk past him. Awkward Dan has left the building. Awkward you has taken his place.

You almost smash a cup in the kitchen when he slips his arms around your waist, thumbs in your belt loops and he purrs a seductive, "good morning, kitten," against your ear. He slips away with a playful giggle as you side eye him.

\--

"It's karaoke night. You coming?" Dan asks, palm flat on your desk as he props himself. 

You shrug, "I dunno... I've got some chores to do at home and like-... You and Arin don't really drink and I fancy a beer and you can both sing like- you can  _really_ sing."

Dan rolls his eyes, "Awh, come on baby! I'll buy you a beer. I'll even have one with you. It'll be real fun, Arin will unleash his true cowboy, I'll be the 80's hair-rocker I've always dreamed of and you-... You can be drunk."

You laugh, shaking your head at him, "I do a mean Joan Jett, I'll have you know,"

"Then it's settled. You're coming to karaoke and none of us will give a damn about your bad reputation," he pushes himself off of the desk and heads towards the recording room, "we all know that I love rock n' roll."

You scrunch up a scrap piece of paper and bounce it off of his head, "shut up you fuckin' dad music nerd."

He barks a laugh before the door shuts behind him.

\--

Two bottles and a glass are placed in the centre of the scratched up wooden table. You offer a polite thank you, snatching your drink from the table and taking a slug of it immediately. Dan grins as he slides Arin's drink toward him.

"Calm down, big girl. Got the rest of the night ahead of us." He says, seating himself on his stool, his knees just brushing the table. You're the only one out of your trio who actually fits under the table.

"You say it like we're having a wild night out. Keg stands and shots weren't on the agenda."

"Shots might be," Dan says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

You roll your eyes. Arin interjects with an incredibly simple, "I'm gonna do Rhinestone Cowboy."

You stare at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, a wide grin slowly forming on his face as he watches you crack up.

"What?" He asks. You shake your head and glance around the bar.

"I thought we were meeting the others here," you rest your chin in your hand, watching as Dan scans over the song list.

"Nah, they bailed on us," Arin replies.

"Fuckin' squares," Dan hisses, eyes sparkling. 

"Vernon seemed super up for it, too."

"I think he was afraid that there wouldn't be enough ska."

You laugh through your nose and crane your neck to glance the song list. You don't really have the intention of singing, but you're curious as to what the options are. 

You bump your arm into Dan's, "I think you should do Disturbed," you look to Arin, raising your eyebrows, encouraging him to get in on this.

"Totally!" He enthuses. Dan looks at you both sufferingly. If you didn't know him well enough, you'd think that he'd want to slam both of your heads together.

"You'd do it really well. You'd be all-  _ooh waa ahh ahh ahh!_ and it'd be rad." You encourage. You can see Arin eagerly nodding along, making convincing noises of approval.

He slowly drags his gaze back down to the list on the table. He replies with a dry, " _ugh, ugh,_ " which has both you and Arin rolling with laughter.

\--

Arin sings Rhinestone Cowboy. In fairness, he sings it well. 

You lean close to Dan, "you want another drink? My round," you ask.

He picks his bottle up and swirls it, "Sure thing,"

"What're you drinking?"

He turns it around and shows you the label. You slide off of your stool, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder and pressing your lips close to his ear, dropping your voice low, "that's what daddy likes, hm?"

You dart your way to the bar quickly, snickering to yourself, leaving Dan sat with his eyebrows raised high. As shocked as he looks, the cogs in his head are whirring as he tries to think of the best way to try and beat you at your own game.

\--

Dan sings Africa. You buy another round. Arin sings The Gambler. Dan sings Bat Out of Hell. You buy yourself another drink, both men not keeping up with your drinks.

You're a little bit tipsy when Arin calls it a night. He says something about wanting to catch Suzy in time to sit and watch anime with her. You can't really blame the man for wanting to see his wife.

You can, however, blame Dan for when he brings a platter of shots over to the table, a wry smile on his face.

"Oh, get fucked." You say, watching as he carefully places the tray down.

"Right here? Middle of the bar? Damn, babygirl, you _are_ naughty." His eyes sparkle and you roll your own in response.

He takes one for himself and offers one to you, "here. First ones a freebie, after this if you sing along, you take a shot."

You take it from him, "thank you, daddy."

His eyebrow quirks and he clinks your cups together, "cheers," you say in unison. Yours is considerably more dry sounding.

In fairness, there aren't actually that many glasses on the tray. The number quickly dwindles down, you and Dan both unable to stop yourselves from impulsively singing along. You blame your alcohol intake. Dan can't find anything to blame.

There's a moment when both you and Dan are dramatically singing along to I Need A Hero, tray empty in front of you, staring straight into Dan's eyes that you really wish you hadn't had anything to drink. You're impulsive as it is and right now is what you would call a  _situation._

You stop singing along and turn your attention to the surroundings of the bar. Not for long, mind you, as Dan suddenly gets considerably closer, fingers tilting your chin towards him and serenades you. You can't help it. The line has been crossed.

You interrupt him by meeting your lips. He kisses you back immediately, nibbling on your bottom lip. Your head feels fuzzy and you can't completely understand why. You pull away from him, your hands flat on his chest. He holds your gaze. His eyes are mischievous and playful as he looks over you but they slowly fall into concern.

"I've had a bit too much," you say. Your head swims but you're pretty sure its not because of the alcohol.

"I'm sorry. We'll get a cab, hey? Drop you home and I'll keep going." He suggests. You nod and stand up, shouldering your bag. He collects his coat and you cling to his arm to support yourself. He calls a cab and places his coat around your shoulders as you wait outside of the bar.

"You okay?" He asks, watching as you pull his jacket tighter around you, "that khaki jacket isn't so funny now, hm?"

"What the fuck are we doing?" 

His eyebrows crease, "waiting for a cab." He replies.

"I know that, Dan. I mean what the  _fuck_ are we  _doing?_ " his face softens and he catches on, "we've pushed it, haven't we? Fucked up? We both stepped out of line on this one."

"You wanna call it quits?"

"On the bullshit, yeah."

"Alright. Then we truce, cool?"

You nod as a yellow cab pulls up beside you on the sidewalk. He sticks his head out the window, "Danny?"

Dan steps up, opening the back door for you. The journey home is quiet. Dan doesn't let you pay for your ride, insisting that he's got it covered, so you let it slide. Waving a goodbye, bumbling up the stairs to your apartment. You fumble with the keys, flop down on to your sofa and groan loudly to yourself. You take a deep breath before smushing your face in the ugly cushion of your furniture and screaming, long and high pitched.

You have to admit, it feels so much better afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't avoid Dan, but you avoid Dan.

It's not intentional. You just seem to be leaving the room when he enters or vice versa. He sends you a text asking if you're okay and you tell him that you are with a smiley face for politeness. He replies with a winky frown and honestly, you're stumped.

This accidental avoiding thing happens for about a week. Its amazing, really. It makes you wonder if you have been subconsciously avoiding him, if he's avoiding you or if this just happens a lot in your day to day life. You shrug it off.

Or at least, try to.

It's sort of hard to when Dan turns up at your apartment unannounced with your favourite Thai order in his hands.

"You wanna eat some noodles and watch anime?" He asks, holding up the bag your take away has come in and a box set. His smile is wide, shoulders raises and eyes hopeful.

You step aside, "get in here, ya' weeb."

He laughs and lets himself in, immediately heading to the kitchen. He places the bag on the counter and thrusts the box set into your hands.

"Here," Dan says, "I'll dish up and you can just whack the disc in."

You smile and take a step back toward your living room, "yes, daddy."

You hear him pause his movements, presumably to give you a judging glance over his shoulder, before carrying on plating up.

The two of you eat in silence, the clinking of your cutlery against the plates is the only noise other than the TV. You smile as Dan wiggles his shoulders to the intro music.

You finish the food, take the plates out, refill your glasses of cola. You tuck your feet under you as you sit and glance over at Dan.

"You are allowed to take your coat off, y'know." You tell him, eyes glancing over the white leather. He flushes a light shade of pink.

"Well- I didn't know if you were gonna be a feisty little kitten and kick me out," he replies, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the arm of the sofa.

"I would never,"

Dan hums, "why've you been avoiding me then, hm? Can't handle this level of deliciousness?" 

You laugh, "I've not been avoiding you. Not on purpose, anyway."

He raises an eyebrow, "you sure?"

"Yeah. Or maybe you're right- I can't cope with seeing such an Adonis every single day," you heave a dreamy sigh and bat your eyelashes at him. One of his long arms sling around your shoulder and he pulls you in to a tight hug.

You hug him back, enjoying his warmth before pulling away. You push your hair back from your face, "uhm. Im sorry for kissing you."

"I did kiss you back." He reasons.

"But I initiated,"

"I didn't stop you." Dan insists.

You sigh, "alright."

There's a moment of quiet between you. Bright colours flash on screen. Your drinks bubble and fizz. You want to kiss him again.

"Do we need to talk here or what?" Dan breaks the silence.

"Arin told me something when I started dicking around. Guess it sparked-... Something." You say, eyes meeting his. He obviously knows what you're talking about, his eyes have changed, but he doesn't try to speak. He lets you collect your thoughts, "I'm sorry. It's a bit dumb. You're handsome and I turned it into a weird flirty thing and-... Whatever. I messed up."

His voice is soft, smooth, almost seductive, "I don't think you did, Babygirl," his hand places confidently on your knee and rubs up your thigh slowly.

You look at his hand, up the long line of his body and drill holes into his eyeballs with your stare. Dan just looks at you, eyes a calm ocean compared to the storm that's raging inside if you. His hand squeezes.

"You better not be playing." you hiss. 

Dan smiles slowly, thumb rubbing back and forth, "I'm not."

You wait. He leans in slowly, line of vision flickering to your lips. You subconsciously lick them and let him kiss you, kissing him back slowly, feeling the smile stretch on his lips. You sigh against him and lean a little closer, placing your hand on Dan's collarbone to support yourself.

You break the kiss, swallowing hard and looking at him with wide eyes. His arm around your shoulders pulls you in close and you settle. The two of you shift until you're comfortable and your attention drifts back to the glow of the screen. 

Your shoulders feel a little bit lighter than they did before.


	4. Chapter 4

It started off innocent, you swear.

Cuddling on the sofa, watching anime, drinking soda, talking about ubereats-ing dessert.

Now, you're practically folded in half, ass up and face down in your mattress with Dan balls deep inside of you. It's one of the furthest things from  _innocent_ you could imagine.

He's tied your wrists behind your back with his belt, his right hand holding your hip hard enough to bruise and the other pulling your hair, making you tilt your head awkwardly and look at him. A strangled moan drags through your throat as you watch him grit his teeth. The way your cheek pushes against the bedsheet has you almost drooling. 

His hair sticks to him, heavy with sweat and there's a magnificent kind of sheen to his skin. You feel his chest slip against your body as he leans down to nip at your shoulder. Dan pulls your head back harshly, a choking gasp leaving you and his lips are warm against your ear.

"You fuckin' like that, don't you? Such a dirty little girl, huh? Tell me, babygirl, tell daddy how much you like it." He growls, low, quiet and firm. Words for only you to hear.

You shudder, toes curling and you squirm, his angle perfect and you feel a pressure in your abdomen. His hand moves from your hip and there's a jolt through you like lightening when he slaps your ass. His fingers curl tighter in your hair.

"Don't misbehave now, kitten, be a good girl for me, hm? Tell daddy you like it, babygirl, c'mon." His breath is ragged but somehow his words are steady.

You eyes roll back into your head as you moan low and long in your throat, "I'm sorry daddy, I like it daddy, I like-"

His hand loosens on your scalp and slips to your throat squeezing gently. You shiver, tightening your pussy around him, a squeal threatening you. You pull at your restraints.

"You like my cock, hm? Me choking you? Tell me, gorgeous,"

"I'm gonna cum daddy-"

His thrusts slow, he's steady and purposeful and you bite back a sob.

"No no, not without what I have asked of you,"

You whine softy and Dan laughs, biting your shoulder gently, "tell me," he purrs, returning to his ruthless pace.

Your hands ball into fists, the noise that leaves your body is guttural and if you were to hear it back, you would never say it was you.

"Daddy, I like it when you fuck me, daddy, I love your cock, I-"

He cuts you off, whispering with a voice like honey for you to cum, letting go of your throat and you do. You shudder and writhe, the pressure in your stomach releasing as you squirt over him. You press your face against the bed, muffling your moans.Your thighs shake and if it weren't for Dan's large hands on your hips, holding you firmly, you'd be flat to the mattress. Your breath scrapes your dry throat and you cough. You hadn't realised he'd slowed down, praising you repeatedly, telling you how much of a good girl you are, how beautiful you look, how hot you are.

You tell him you've never done that before. He kisses the small of your back and tells you he loves it.

You grunt as you shift your position slightly, your breath still shaking your lungs. You spread your legs a little more before rocking yourself backward. Dan leans his torso back, hands squeezing your hips before dropping one and resting the other on the small of your back. The moan that leaves him as your working yourself on his cock is absolutely delicious.

"Fuck, you're such a good girl," he tells you. Your eyes sparkle and you look over your shoulder at him.

"You like that? Is that what daddy likes?"

It earns you a playful slap on the ass but he smiles at you. You squeeze gently around his cock and his eyelids flutter ever so slightly. It makes you smirk.

"Yeah, babygirl, this is what daddy likes." Dan replies.

You fuck yourself back on him steadily, moaning as you slide yourself to the hilt. He lets you do your thing, only rolling his hips slightly. You wriggle a little from left to right and he grunts, cock twitching.

"That's hot," he states and you giggle.

"Thank you, daddy,"

Dan's hand slides smoothly up your back and to your shoulder as he ups the pace. A tingle runs up your spine, following his fingertips.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you? I love your pussy, babygirl, daddy loves it- such a good girl for daddy- _shit_ ," he moans deep in his chest and you nearly cum on the spot. You pull your wrists and buck your hips, "you're gonna make daddy cum, babygirl, can I cum inside you?"

You squeal and bounce back on him, the thought of his request just enough for your tightly wound up self to let go. A shuddering gasp runs through your chest and you nod vigorously.

"Fuck yes, cum inside me daddy, please, I want it daddy!" 

You feel him pulse inside of you, hips stuttering ever so as he cums, your name followed by a long, low " _fuuuuck, babygirl"_ leaves him and he lets you slump against the bed. His cock slides out of you and you feel drained, wet and sticky. Dan's hands are shaking as he releases your wrists.

Dan slips beside you, curling himself around your body and kissing your shoulder. You smile and hum, muttering a thank you.

He laughs, "for what?"

"Finally telling me what it is that daddy likes."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Bruno Mars - Thats What I Like


End file.
